


（Theseus/Newt）神魂颠倒-续

by VanillaR



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaR/pseuds/VanillaR
Summary: 前篇恶搞了五十度灰，这次染指第十二夜_(:з)∠)_前篇在lo上，全年龄，懒得粘过来了斯卡曼德兄弟借助神奇动物的魔力进入剧本《第十一夜》里





	（Theseus/Newt）神魂颠倒-续

　　Some are born to sweet delight, some are born to endless night. 幸运的是，纽特是前者。

　　纽特到父母家的时候，一个个乘着热饭的盘子从厨房飞向餐厅，斯卡曼德先生听到大门的响声，从预言家预报里面抬头和蔼地看向纽特。

　　纽特敏锐地看到父亲放下的报纸上，有忒修斯的身影。衣着西装的青年在报纸上还是一贯的严肃，让纽特不由得多看了两眼。

　　纽卡曼德先生看见纽特专注的目光，笑道：“忒修斯刚刚破获了一个案件，我以为你已经习惯他上报纸了。”

　　是的，纽特早就习惯了。但这还是两人确定关系后第一次，这感觉有点奇怪，从“我有一个很优秀的烦人哥哥上了报纸”变成了“我有一个可以上床的哥哥上了报纸”，让人说不出的怪异。

　　纽特收回视线。

　　“还没有恭喜你，”斯卡曼德先生慈爱地说，“听说你现在是担任霍格沃茨的教授，感觉怎么样？”

　　纽特想了想，说：“还不错。”

　　这时斯卡曼德夫人终于做好了最后一道菜，与打下手的大儿子忒修斯从厨房出来了。忒修斯冲着纽特微微一笑，自然而然地坐在了纽特旁边。

　　“祝贺你任职第一周旗开得胜，亲爱的。”斯卡曼德夫人温和地说，她举起手中的黄油啤酒，“也庆祝忒修斯在魔法部又立新功，说不定哪天就能带回来一个女朋友呢。”

　　忒修斯脸上没有任何波动，他长得很是年轻英俊，正直的双眼毫无愧疚地看着自己的父母：“这个再说吧。”但是手却不老实地放在了纽特的大腿上。

　　他们刚谈恋爱半个月，其中纽特一周前还去了霍格沃茨任教，吃住都在宿舍。本来就是恋情最如胶似漆的时候，硬生生给拆散了一周，纽特还好，但是他感觉忒修斯都快憋得眼睛冒火了。能看这个一直教训自己的兄长吃瘪是件很有意思的事情，尤其是现在是在家里，纽特不信忒修斯还能做出点什么。

　　吃完饭聊过天后，他老神在在地回到自己房间，刚躺床上门就开了。

　　忒修斯一言不发，把他按在身下吻了下去。气息交融，纽特闭上眼睛，舌头被忒修斯含在口中吮吸，动作急躁得接近粗暴。

　　“唔……爸妈他们……”纽特结束了这个吻，喘着气说，“你就不怕他们看见？”

　　“不会的。”忒修斯含糊地说，手指勾住纽特下巴又吻了下去，这次两人只是互相触碰嘴唇，轻柔缱绻。

　　忒修斯滚烫的大手从纽特的衬衣下摆伸进来，紧紧地贴着他光滑的腹部，令纽特不禁夹进双腿去蹭忒修斯，赤裸的脚勾住忒修斯的西装裤子，冰冷的触感让纽特忽然清醒了不少，比如他听到了混杂在他们亲密无间的喘息声中，还有上楼梯的声音。

　　纽特吓得一把推开忒修斯：“爸妈来了。”

　　忒修斯的头发有点凌乱，闻言从纽特身上下来，随手从书柜上抽了一本书，装模作样地翻了起来。

　　果然，斯卡曼德夫人打开房门：“亲爱的纽特，晚安。”忽然她看见了还停留在弟弟房间的长子，“忒修斯，这么晚了你怎么还在纽特房间，快回去睡觉吧。”

　　忒修斯抿唇：“是这样的，母亲，我来借本书看，一会儿看完再走。”

　　“不行哦，纽特都已经要睡了，快出来吧。”斯卡曼德夫人温和地说。

　　“我再和他说五分钟的话。”忒修斯走到房门前，遮挡住母亲看向纽特的视线，“我保证说完就走。”斯卡曼德夫人这才离开了。

　　纽特一直在被子里偷笑，忒修斯的打算显然被斯卡曼德夫人彻底打破。

　　“想什么呢，这么开心？”一个温柔的声音在他耳边说，他的耳垂被含进男人嘴里轻柔地吮吸，一股痒意直接蔓延到腰部。纽特侧身想要抱住忒修斯，却被对方躲开。

　　“我们只有五分钟的时间，”忒修斯挥了挥手中的书，“不如睡觉的时候再次借用下你的蜃楼进入小说世界？”

　　纽特坐起身：“你是说在小说里过一夜吗？可是小说的时间都很长，我们如果真的进去最少也要昏迷个三天三夜。”

　　忒修斯示意纽特看他手中的那本薄书——《第十一夜》，莎土比亚的著名喜剧。最重要的是，里面的主角4人有两个确实是同父同母，只不过是兄妹。

　　纽特几乎都要窒息了：“忒修斯，你该不会是想让我成为女人吧。”

　　“没有，”忒修斯说，“女主会变成你，确切地说，女主会成为男的。从《五十度嘿》的那个事情就可以看出来，一旦我们进入小说，对应的人物会自动使用我们的名字和身体。”

　　纽特想了下这本麻瓜家喻户晓的书的情节，叹了口气，他完全可以想象这本书的两对情侣是完全没有办法在一起了。不过胜在篇幅短小，故事脉络清晰，他们仅需要在小说里面经历十一天就可以醒过来。现实中可能也就是过了一夜，甚至只有半夜。

　　然而蜃楼的不可控因素太多了。这只调皮的猫在纽特还没有给刚躺下的忒修斯施完咒，就发动能力把忒修斯送进了小说世界。这意味着，忒修斯完全不会有现实的记忆，只会顺着小说的剧情发展走。

　　纽特无奈地把猫抱回自己房间，施咒后才让蜃楼接触到小说。在天旋地转前，他满脑子都在想该去哪找忒修斯。

*  
　　《第十一夜》是一个发展非常具有戏剧性的剧本，讲述了一对兄妹遇到海难，互相以为对方死了。妹妹女扮男装混入公爵府，而公爵暗恋美丽的奥丽维娅，让妹妹代替自己去表达爱意。哪知道奥丽维娅爱上了女扮男装的妹妹，中间经历了恶毒的叔父作梗，当然化险为夷，最后妹妹恢复女装向公爵表达爱意，而奥丽维娅也遇到了海难逃出来的哥哥，发现他和妹妹长得一模一样，也决心要和哥哥在一起。皆大欢喜。

　　唯一的问题在于，《第十一夜》是纽特的青少年读物，现在的纽特忘记了哥哥是从哪出现的这种细节。已经不可能指望没有记忆的忒修斯来找自己了，故事的开头，妹妹就干脆地痛失哥哥。

　　表现在纽特身上就是他一睁眼就已经站在岸边了。唯一可以肯定的是，他和忒修斯会在剧情后半段相见，反正也没几天，他就顺着剧情一路到了公爵府，还领了替公爵给奥丽维娅表白的任务。

　　在奥丽维娅眼泪汪汪地表达出对他的兴趣时，纽特更是心一横，坦白了自己“女人”的身份。为了逼真，他还忍着羞耻穿了个裙子，幸好古代的男人都是中长卷发，如果还是现代那个样子，能扮演成功算奥丽维娅眼瞎。

　　奥丽维娅第一眼看到他女装的时候惊了好久，才用手帕擦着眼泪说：“你知道吗阿尔忒弥斯，你就像暗夜中烈火，雍容又单纯。”

　　纽特为了顺剧情，忍了。就这么风平浪静地过去了六七天，纽特在逛街的时候终于看到了穿着粗布海员服的忒修斯。他实在太显眼了，无论何时都身体笔挺，眼神锐利，仿佛能看透一切邪恶。而且，雷厉风行的样子与街道上其他人格格不入。

　　纽特也顾不上现在自己女人的身份，跑过去第一次主动抱住了忒修斯。忒修斯身上带着海上的清新之气，裸露在外的脖颈冰冷，纽特用脸颊轻轻地蹭了蹭，才松开手：“总算找到你了，忒修斯。”

　　忒修斯眨眨眼睛，自持的表情终于崩溃，甚至语无伦次：“纽特，你还活着？我是说，这实在太好了！”

　　纽特领着他到了奥丽维娅那里，吃过饭后，喜获弟弟的忒修斯精神一放松，日夜兼程的疲倦应声赶来。他顾不上询问为什么纽特要穿女装，只知道往纽特床上一躺就睡了过去。

　　奥丽维娅担忧地问纽特：“没问题吗？你哥哥正睡在你床上，你确定要和他在一个屋？”

　　“没事，”纽特低头轻声说，“我想多陪陪他。”毕竟他还记得来这本小说的初衷。

　　奥丽维娅一步三回头地走了。

　　纽特一个人坐在床边凝视着忒修斯，已经不知道该怎么解决这个局面了。在小说中，这对兄妹的感情可以说是非常之纯洁了，而现在忒修斯按理来说，对弟弟也没什么非分之想。不过纽特还是决定逗逗他。

　　纽特脱了鞋子，摘下耳环，身上只穿着一件棉布裙子躺在忒修斯旁边。他拉开忒修斯的胳膊，自己枕上去，手搭在忒修斯胸前，也开始呼呼大睡。

　　纽特醒来的时候，对上了忒修斯幽深的双眼。他迷迷糊糊地靠在忒修斯怀里撒娇似的蹭了蹭，一只腿还搭在哥哥的腰上，两个人之间保持着一个危险的距离。

　　“纽特，”忒修斯哑着嗓子说，“你为什么会和我睡在一起？”

　　纽特开始做出惯有的一脸什么都不知道的表情，忒修斯果然态度软下来：“没关系，我们该起床了。”

　　纽特叹了口气，忽然起身跨坐在忒修斯身上，吞吞吐吐地说：“我，我身体有点不舒服。”裙子底下，隔着内裤，他能感觉到有个坚硬的东西已经抵了上来。

　　但是忒修斯的表情并无任何变化：“是吗，纽特？哪个地方不舒服？”

　　纽特扒拉了自己的头发，苦恼地说：“为了能让奥丽维娅相信我是女人，我把胸裹起来了，憋得难受。”他解开扣子，里面是他用非常不专业的手法绑的白布，现在他又坐在忒修斯身上笨拙地去解开。

　　“嗯。”忒修斯的表情很奇怪，“我来帮你。”

　　随后细长的手指扯开白布，目光灼灼地盯着纽特赤裸的胸脯。纽特当然不在乎这个，确切地说，他一个大男人，又不是真的女的。但是忒修斯那个眼神一度让纽特真的以为自己在《第十一夜》里性转了。

　　忒修斯努力做一个守规矩的兄长，不让自己往别的方向想，可显然这次纽特铁了心要去挑战兄长的自制力，当然这也不是一个很有自制力的哥哥，解开束胸以后就温柔地用手指夹住他的乳头，反复揉捏。

　　纽特闷哼一声，全身的感官都集中在被忒修斯火热的大手触碰过的区域。抚摸太过轻柔，仿佛在他身上点燃了一把火，欲罢不能。

　　他躬下身，注视着忒修斯的好看的眼睛，在忒修斯错愕间低头含住了他的嘴唇。忒修斯前两秒还在惊讶和狂喜中，后面终于反应过来，双手托着纽特的腰部，和他交换了一个深吻。

　　下一秒，忒修斯的手指从纽特宽松的裙子下面伸了进去，褪去纽特的裤子，指尖触摸到纽特的硬物，忽然笑了：“你硬了，纽特。”

　　纽特用胳膊撑在忒修斯身上，他的大脑紧张得一片空白。在这种事情上，一向都是忒修斯比较主动。现在也轮到他主动一次了，他深吸一口气，也伸手去探进忒修斯的裤子。

　　然后略过了硬邦邦的阴茎，直达忒修斯后庭。

　　忒修斯：？？？ 

　　纽特的手被一把握住，忒修斯似笑非笑地看着他：“我还不知道你有这个企图，我的弟弟。”

　　纽特学着他的样子严肃地说：“不行吗？”

　　“当然，”忒修斯笑了一声，“不行。”

　　忒修斯冰凉的指尖在纽特穴口徘徊，然后探了进去。纽特皱起眉头：“疼。”

　　忒修斯吻了吻他的脸：“不要这么紧张。”

　　纽特无语，因为他现在撑着身体双腿分开正跪在忒修斯身上，而对方竟然还觉得自己紧张。忒修斯的中指越陷越深，紧致炙热的内穴紧紧地夹住他的手指。他灵巧地曲起关节，里面四处探索。

　　“你别，唔，别乱动。”忽然他惊叫一声，巨大的快感席卷上来，纽特勉力撑着身体，闭上了湿漉漉的眼睛，而忒修斯在下面温柔吻住他的眼睛。

　　“是这里吧。”忒修斯又按了几下，从刚才解开的上衣口袋中拿出瓶润滑剂，抽出了手指，过了片刻，又沾着润滑剂粘腻地插入。反复的抽插在穴口带出了透明的泡沫，和摩擦的水声。

　　纽特的头脑一片空白，只有漫天的快感，后穴在手指的刺激下渐渐放松，对于手指变得不满足起来。纽特喘息着说：“进，进来。”

　　忒修斯轻笑，抽出了手指。然后一个滚烫的硬物抵在了纽特后穴，围着穴口打转。忒修斯一手扶住纽特的腰，带着他往下面坐，肉仞坚定地抵开穴口。

　　虽然是兄弟俩，但是显然忒修斯那活要比纽特大一个尺寸，以至于纽特刚吞下去一个滚烫的蘑菇头，就感觉那东西寸步难如，还伴随着一阵快要撕裂的痛楚。纽特的动作僵在那里，即便是有润滑液，也不敢再坐了。

　　忒修斯低声说：“没关系。”他扶着纽特向上，往外抽出一部分，然后又缓缓推得更深。反复几次后，终于毫无空隙地连在了一起。

　　纽特喘息着，慢慢地开始动作，他能感觉到忒修斯在自己体内炙热的温度，和每次坐下时跳动的脉络。他的身体像融化的水，只有不停地摩擦才能解决深处的痒意。两人的连接处发出“滋滋”的水声，耻毛也沾上了湿漉漉的水渍。

　　硬物圆润的头部一直抵着那一点撞击和研磨，身处上面的那个人意识恍惚，主动权全都在紧贴着腰部用力的两只手上。

　　“哈啊……唔……”纽特的敏感点在有意识的碰撞下反复被刺激着，一阵阵快感积攒在一起，时间久了，前面在没有触摸的情况下就已经要到极限了，“我不行了。”

　　忒修斯却忽然伸手堵住了纽特的阴茎，几乎是用命令的语气：“我们一起。”

　　忒修斯开始挺动腰部，每一下都狠狠地撞击纽特的敏感点，后穴越来越软，纽特的喘息开始变得像哭泣一样，腰已经酸得不行了，可是忒修斯还是扶着他一起动作。密集的快感几乎让他窒息。这么持续了十分钟后，忒修斯忽然动作幅度加大，最后撞入一个极深的境地。纽特几乎要克制不住地叫出声，后穴控制不住地自己收缩，却被坐起身来的哥哥扣住后脑勺，将声音全部吞进两人的唇齿交融间。

　　克制住他发泄的手也松开了，纽特呆滞地张着嘴任忒修斯啃咬着度过了这个超级爽利的高潮。也不在乎被射在腹部的液体，忒修斯沉迷于弟弟松软的身体，他迟迟不愿意抽出来，尽管已经软掉。

　　他们又保持这个姿势亲吻了好久，好半天忒修斯才抽出来，拍拍他屁股：“去洗个澡。”

　　纽特靠在他肩膀上：“你就不好奇我为什么这样吗？”

　　忒修斯以额头相抵，温润的眼睛盛满了餍足后的慵懒：“不需要，现在的场景对我来说已经比我最美的梦境都要迷人了。”

　　那可真不巧，纽特站起来扶着酸涩的腰想道，某种意义上来讲，现在还真是在做梦。

　　当然不可能指望奥丽维娅因为失去了主角兄妹而爱上公爵，当然现在是主角兄弟了，奥丽维娅对于公爵传递过来的情书再次表现出了明晃晃的拒绝。公爵就邀请纽特再次回公爵府住。

　　 奥丽维娅基本是离弯掉只有一步之遥，她对自己的好友阿尔忒弥斯的爱意就差写在脸上，在剧情的强力作用下，她苦苦克制住对于纽特的飞蛾扑火的迷恋，只是双眼满含遗憾地送纽特和忒修斯上了马车。临行时她说：“如果在公爵府住的不愉快，你们尽可以来我这。阿尔忒弥斯是我遇到的最美好的女子，真正的月神大概就是你这样的吧，纯洁羞涩，像个精灵一样。”

　　刚刚和忒修斯纵欲了一整晚的纽特：“……谢谢你，奥丽维娅。”

　　公爵府当然和他头几天告别时候一样，富丽堂皇。公爵本人其实是个很有风度的男青年，棕发棕眼，就算是按现代的审美也是不可多得的美男子。公爵亲切地招待了纽特，看向他旁边那个瘦长淡定的身影时，公爵愣了一下：“哦我还以为你的哥哥会和你长得一样，现在看差得有点多。”

　　纽特摸了摸自己的雀斑。忒修斯伸出手，一副公事公办的样子：“你是，我是纽特的哥哥，忒修斯。”

　　握手的时候，巨大的握力几乎让公爵怀疑忒修斯与自己有仇，但是看对方俊美严肃的脸，当即就打消了这个念头，没准就是单纯的力气大。

　　纽特却嗅到空气中一丝淡淡的酸味。

　　事实证明，这不是他的错觉。因为晚上他跪着被从后面狠狠地进入，狂风骤雨般的撞击让他一度以为自己会来不及喘息。

　　“哈啊，你，唔，你在做什么啊？”纽特要抓狂了。

　　忒修斯的动作慢下来，左手抚摸着纽特的背部，就着插入的姿势，右手揉捏纽特的耳垂。好半天才回答道：“那个公爵喜欢你。”

　　喜欢才有鬼！故事都尾声了，忒修斯竟然还在受剧情的影响以为公爵喜欢他。纽特温和地解释道：“没有，他并不喜欢我。”

　　忒修斯“嗯”了一声，身下动作不停。纽特几乎要流泪了，敏感点已经几近麻木，往前爬一步离开硬物，却被男人追上再次进入，直接撞上敏感点。

　　来自兄长的灵巧手指握住他的阴茎，在上面悠闲地画圈。这种轻柔的触摸并不能解决问题，反而让纽特硬得发疼。忒修斯用力太大了，他被撞得往前爬了好几步，屁股却都被紧紧地桎梏在忒修斯身前。

　　他费了好大的力才让忒修斯抽出来，无力地躺在床上，擦干生理性眼泪：“你，你很明显不信啊。”

　　透明的淫液顺着还未闭合的穴口流出，忒修斯叹了口气，抓住纽特的腿缠在自己腰上，躺下从侧面再次进入。纽特紧紧地贴着忒修斯，从另一个角度感受硬物的弧度。之前由于敏感点的刺激，带给他的是湿滑的快感，但是这个角度让忒修斯埋在他体内的形状非常明显地感受到了。

　　纽特第一次如此明显地意识到两人的结合。忒修斯舔吮着他的耳垂，手指触碰到两人连接的地方，低声地，温柔地说：“纽特，我有没有告诉过你，很久很久以前，我就为你神魂颠倒了。”

　　纽特在兄长柔和的撞击下差点放弃思考：“嗯——啊，半个月前，你刚这么，唔好舒服，你刚这么说过。”

　　他看到忒修斯隐忍的双目中迸发出奇异的光彩，如同一首沉默的情诗。

*  
　　走完了结局，纽特醒了过来，现实中才刚刚早晨五点，外面天还黑着。他脚步虚浮，开灯去看放在桌子上的《第十一夜》，果然如他所料，里面的剧情已经全部给改写，现在变成了一本彻头彻尾的小黄书。尤其是快到结局的时候，各种不堪入目。

　　于是纽特红着脸把书烧了。

　　他注视着书页化为灰烬，随着书的消失，还有一封刚刚来自猫头鹰的来信，说是霍格沃茨新运来了一只三头犬，让身为动物专家的他去帮忙。于是纽特顾不得什么，甚至都没有去笑在小说中失忆的忒修斯，匆匆披上外套留了个字条就走了。

　　一直从清晨忙到晚上，纽特决定住校处理最后的事物。由于员工和学生吃饭都是在大礼堂，因此霍格沃茨分配给他的员工宿舍只是个en-suit，单人间带卫浴。纽特念了口令进门，发现有个人正笔挺地坐在他的书桌前。

　　“忒修斯！”纽特惊叫，“你怎么会在这？”

　　“身为傲罗，我想我有点看弟弟的权力。”忒修斯瞥了他一眼，“况且你就那么坏心眼，刚从《第十一夜》里出来就走了。”

　　“太忙了，你知道的，”纽特装作毫不在意的样子，“学校嘛。”

　　于是看起来根本不走心的纽特没多长时间后就赤裸着被压在了衣服整齐的忒修斯身下。

　　“我们已经连续8天纵欲了。”

　　“那是在小说里，而且我还没有记忆，”忒修斯对这件事耿耿于怀，“你看小纽特也硬了。”

　　忒修斯草草做了润滑，把纽特的双腿分开搭在自己的臂弯处，正面慢慢地进入。深入到纽特几近失声：“忒修斯。”

　　“嘘——”忒修斯微笑道，“小声点，我先施隔音咒。”

　　纽特能亲眼看到他们交合的地方，他的硬挺下方，有个尺寸更为可观的东西在他里面进进出出。纽特都要烧起来了，他索性望向天花板，任快感自己累积。

　　等风暴渐息，夜色正好。纽特依偎在忒修斯怀里，忍不住喜滋滋地亲了他一口：“有你真好。”

　　忒修斯吻了吻他的头发，说：“你是我的世界，阿尔忒弥斯。”

　　忒修斯继续意犹未尽地说：“蜃楼也能让人进入有剧情的电影和游戏中？听说麻瓜世界有个叫《鬼泣》的游戏，维吉尔和但丁也是一对兄弟，有没有兴趣？”

　　这什么硬核联动？？纽特瞪了他一眼：“想都别想。”  
END


End file.
